Always
by Garowyn
Summary: [To Be Revised] The wedding day of Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson or rather parts of it. Fluff warning.


**A/N: I don't Spider-man. All people except for Norman and Uncle Ben are alive. This is not based on the comics, especially since I haven't read them but from reading the novels, apparently Peter did marry MJ although I have heard that it didn't work out in the comics. Whatever the case may be, this is just a story. Mind you, after looking through it again, it's not my best work and I would rewrite it but I am currently busy with other fics. It's kind of mushy/corny but I hope it's to your liking. ) I hope MJ's reaction was believable enough.**

**Dec.17/04--> This is due for revision in 2005. **

* * *

The sun rose on the day of the wedding between Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson. A warm yet slightly breezy Saturday morning, the typical day for a wedding. It was being held in a less quiet place in New York. A semi- outdoor wedding under a large tent in case it rained that day. Obviously, it looked like it wasn't going to but it was summer so the tent still served as shelter only from the hot sun. The tent was actually a big tarp on several poles.

During that morning, in her apartment, MJ was worrying and fussing about nearly every little detail. Aunt May and two friends were helping her get ready for the big day. "I still need to shower!" MJ cried as she glanced at the clock. It was about 9:30am and the wedding started at 11:30am. Only two hours before the ceremony and, according to her, she was running late.

"MJ, calm down!" One of her friends, Lydia, put both her hands on MJ's shoulders. "You're not going to be late! We're not that far from where your wedding is going to be held. You'll be on time!"

"But still!" MJ said as she pulled away from her friend and rushed to the bathroom. "Something could go wrong!" She yelled as the door shut. A minute later, the sound of water could be heard.

MJ's other friend, Shannon, sighed. Aunt May grinned and spoke, "She's just having the normal wedding jitters for a woman." She picked up a comb from the floor. "Get everything ready. When she comes out, she's going to want to get into her dress immediately."

"She'll have to." Shannon said. "We can't do her hair and then put the dress on. It might wreck the hairstyle!" MJ's wedding dress was white of course. It was long and flowing but not too dressy. It would cling to her body and it had one strap that went around the back of her neck like a tank top. Lastly, a veil would be added to her hair.

Within minutes, MJ flew out of the bathroom in her robe. "Get into your dress first!" Lydia ordered and no argument was heard from MJ. MJ quickly put on the dress and seated herself in front of her large mirror and dresser. For a moment, nobody moved. They were all in awe of the beauty of her dress.

"It's so pretty!" Shannon smiled.

"Ditto! And stylish too!" Lydia added.

"You look wonderful!" Aunt May clapped her hands together.

There was a short silence. "C'mon ladies!" MJ pointed to her head. "I really don't think everyone will want to see my hair in a wet and tangled mess!"

"Oh yes! Right!" Shannon set to combing MJ's hair out while the other two got the veil and other things ready.

Meanwhile, in a different apartment, Peter was getting himself for the big day. He was a bundle of nerves but wasn't quite as nervous as MJ. He was sort of used to facing anxiety when stopping criminals and certain villains. He had waited awhile after his proposal to MJ and her acceptance. Then he told her his secret. She had been very shocked at first but then later confessed she always thought Spider-man seemed familiar to her. Peter was glad though because she had accepted his marriage proposal from just Peter Parker and not Spider-man. She hadn't known about Spider- man until afterwards.

He stood in front of the floor length mirror. His best man, Harry came in and grinned. "Lookin' pretty sharp there, Pete." Harry observed. Peter was dressed in the traditional black tuxedo but it was well pressed and no wrinkle was visible. He looked...neat.

"Thanks, Harry." Peter murmured, straightening his tie. "I wonder how MJ will look..."

Harry checked his watch. "You'll find out pretty soon. We had better head over there now." Harry gestured for him to follow. Soon they were outside and heading for Harry's car. They would soon be at the wedding site.

On the way, Peter dwelled on the memory of when he revealed his secret to MJ...

_"MJ...will you marry me?" Peter asked nervously. He had just proposed to MJ. MJ seemed to have forgotten about her crush on Spider-man. They were inside her apartment. _

She gazed at Peter, sudden tears filling her eyes. "Yes, Peter. I thought you'd never ask!" She suddenly lunged at Peter and hugged him tightly, taking him by surprise.

Peter smiled in embarrassment. "I would have had an engagement ring now but I've still got a few dollars to go if I want to buy you the best one."

MJ shook her head. "It doesn't matter if it's the best one in the whole world. What really matters is...we're going to get married!" She planted a long kiss on his lips.

Peter returned the kiss and then broke away. "MJ, there is something I need to tell you and I need to get it out of my system." He said quietly.

MJ frowned. "What is it?"

Peter took a deep breath. "I can now tell you since you have just proven that you love me for me. Not because I am somebody else as well."

"Peter...what are you talking about?" MJ asked worriedly.

"I'm Spider-man." Peter whispered.

There was a long silence, which made him uncomfortable. Would she laugh? Would she believe him? Finally, MJ did something. She chuckled and the said something. "Peter...is this a joke? You knew of my old crush on that...man." MJ wondered if this was some sort of a cruel joke. No, Peter was not like that. Was he telling the truth?

Peter shook his head. "Really, MJ, I am. I have to tell you this because since you're marrying me, you'll find out eventually. That is, if you still want to marry me." It would break his heart if she suddenly declined his proposal. He didn't know what he would do.

But he knew what he had to do now, to prove it. He lifted his hand and let out a string of web, catching his pop can on the coffee table. MJ let out a small scream, not believing her eyes. "You really are Spider- man." She breathed. "But-how?"

"It's a long story." Peter began to explain his transformation into the masked hero. When he was finished, MJ just sat there, dumbfounded. After a long pause, Peter asked her question. "Do you still love me? Do you still love Peter Parker?"

MJ stared straight into his eye. "I still love Peter Parker." And she really did. Peter knew her words were true, especially when she leaned forward and kissed him passionately for nearly the rest of their date.

Three ladies gasped as they stepped back to admire their work on MJ's appearance. MJ's long red hair had been done up in a bun but with a few curled strands on each side hanging down to her neck. Her necklace and earrings consisted of a pale blue green gemstone surrounded by gold. The veil hung behind her and a smile, a very excited smile, completed the look.

"You look...fabulous!" Lydia said, a few tears in her eyes.

"Indeed." Aunt May agreed. "Peter is going to faint when he sees you!"

MJ blushed thinking of Peter. She hadn't seen him since yesterday afternoon. She wondered where he was now or what he was doing.

Some time later, guests were seated underneath the massive tarp, eagerly awaiting the bride. Peter stood waiting as the music played. Harry stood behind him with other groomsmen. Bride's maids and the maid of honor stood on the other side.

Suddenly the music turned into that familiar melody to signal the arrival of the bride. MJ was smiling nervously as she held on to her grandfather's arm and made her way down the aisle.

Peter almost stopped breathing. He took in all of her appearance and realized just how truly beautiful she was. Nothing could rival her beauty except maybe the beauty of her personality.

At the same time, MJ was thinking almost the same thing he was. When she first saw him standing there, all worries and thoughts of everything else vanished from her mind and a big smile spread across her face. In that moment, she knew everything would be all right.

She reached the podium and her grandfather released her arm. He winked at her, kissed her cheek, and took a seat next to her grandmother. Before they had walked down the aisle, her grandfather had reminded her that she had chosen a good man to marry. He was happy for both of them.

She handed her bouquet to her maid of honor and absentmindedly did everything she had rehearsed for. She took both of Peter's hands and stared into his smiling blue eyes. The ceremony began.

Peter stared into her green ones and almost lost track of time. Vows were said and tears were falling down. Tears of happiness and joy. It seemed like such a long time before he heard the last words of the minister. "Now you may kiss the bride." Peter took a deep breath, leaned forward, and kissed her gently on the lips. It was a long kiss and both could hear the cheers and claps coming from the audience. It was the perfect moment. It was reception time. Everyone was smiling, laughing, and of course, eating. There were a couple of moments when everybody tapped their cups with utensils and Peter and MJ would stand up to kiss.

"So, when's the baby coming?" Harry joked.

Peter blushed and MJ laughed. "Not for awhile." She said brightly.

It was early evening on that same day with the sun just settling down into the west. Peter and MJ stood on the balcony of a large cruise ship. MJ was no longer in her wedding dress but in a just as pretty gown while Peter stayed in his tuxedo without the jacket. After the wedding and reception, they had planned to go on a cruise ship for about two weeks for their honeymoon. It would be going around to different places. The ship held many people as well as many attractions and things to do.

"We're finally married!" MJ exclaimed as she twirled around. "I can't believe it!"

"Neither can I." Peter said, smiling. "There's so many things to do when we get back and-"

MJ pressed a finger to his lips. "Don't worry about them! We'll worry about them when we come back." She grinned. "Besides, I've done enough worrying already. And I'm glad you can get away for awhile." She added, referring to his secret identity and secret "hobby".

The tip of the sun was soon only to be seen and MJ leaned back against Peter's chest. "Oh Pete...I wish this day would never end." She whispered. Planning for the wedding had been fun but now it had come and gone. She wanted to stay on that ship in Peter's arms forever. The one time where she worried about nothing for it seemed there was nothing to worry about.

"Me too." Peter whispered back. He was relieved that no super villain had shown up before or after the wedding. He wanted to relax without having to always avoid getting killed by someone. "This day will end but we will always be together, MJ." He murmured, resting his chin on her hair. "Always."


End file.
